codelyokofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lyoko Warriors Save Christmas 2
The Lyoko Warriors Save Christmas 2 is the eleventh episode of Season 10 and the 221st episode of Code Lyoko. Summery Last year our heroes had saved Christmas from Xana who had tried to use a Satellite to kill everyone including our heroes who were on Lyoko and in the factory. Now this year our heroes must save Christmas from The Dark Organization which they will kill Santa at the north pole. It was a winter day at Kadic in France and everyone yet again was getting ready for Christmas and evening our heroes were getting ready for the holidays all but Franz Hopper and Jeremy who were still trying to find Sissi and Xana and investigate the new Replika which was the Mountain Replika that they discovered not that long ago. Odd asked Jeremy if he wanted to celebrate Christmas with him and the others as Odds parents are taking them on holiday. Jeremy told him no as he also explained that he and Franz Hopper still have to find Sissi and track down Xana and still study the Mountain Replika that they found when they all went there the first time around. Ulrich just laughed and reminded Jeremy that Franz will find Xana and Sissi and also said that he and the others just rest for Christmas but Jeremy wasn't ready to rest until they defeated Xana once and for all this time. Soon Jeremy was done and was close to finding Sissi and Xana when suddenly he gets a call from Franz Hopper about that The Dark Organization has returned and they are planning to destroy Christmas by destroying the north pole and killing Santa our heroes were shocked and they had to go to the north pole which our heroes had to go there by using teleportation. Later at the factory everyone was on the Skid and they went to the Mountain Replika to see if it would take them to the north pole to fight The Dark Organization and which it did. When Aelita docked the Skid and soon Franz teleported Odd and William went to the North Pole and Aelita Ulrich and Yumi stayed back to protect the Skid from monsters send by the Organization when Odd and William arrived at the North Pole they saw Santa who was glad that the warriors came then he asked where was everyone else Odd told him that they are guarding the tower to the North Pole from The Dark Organization. Meanwhile back at the Replika Ulrich Yumi and Aelita were waiting when suddenly Xana and The Dark Organization were sending out their minions and monsters after Ulrich Yumi and Aelita to fight them they were having a hard time while The Organization suddenly left and went to the North Pole to fight Odd and William. Meanwhile Odd and William were indeed fighting the Organization as they were fighting William got a few of the minions ad Odd got the other as the leader if the Organization was about to kill Santa after grabbing him at knife point and soon William defeated the boss. Back on the Replika while Ulrich and the ladies were fighting the monsters suddenly Jeremy and Franz told them that it was over now which they were confused at first. Franz told them that William and Odd defeated the The Dark Organization and stopped them from killing Santa and ruining Christmas as well, soon everyone got back in the Skid and they left with Santa defeating the remaining monsters left as the Skid left back at the factory Christmas was safe and Franz told everyone to have a great holiday as he will find Xana and Sissi. Back at Kadic Jeremy told Odd that he will go with him and the others to celebrate Christmas with their families as Jeremy and his dad came along too everyone was having a great Christmas and everyone here at Code Lyoko wishes you a very Merry Christmas. Trivia * This is the second episode not to feature Sissi. * This is the second episode so far in the series that features The Dark Organization. * This episode also marks the return of teleportation. * This is the second time that William was translated to earth as a spectre, this time was from the Skidbladnir the first time when he was translated to earth as a spectre was when he was under Xana's control in Cold Sweat. * This is also the second time that our heroes travel to the Mountain Replika. * This is the only episode in which William is teleported to earth as a specter with the Lyoko Warriors.